Durden Giles
HISTORY Durden was born in the early 20th century to poor parents in the ghettos of Chicago. He would constantly get in trouble as a child, always fighting his classmates and getting busted for stealing from the shops near his home. He dropped out of school before graduating, and what started out as petty theft and scuffles turned into more serious offenses. The era of prohibition was in full swing by the time he reached eighteen, the legal drinking age at that time. His general dislike of authority and a lack of any legitimate work led him to get involved in the rum-running business. He seemed to have quite a knack for the organized crime scene, but even the best fall down sometimes. Durden was busted in Indiana in 1928, and was sent to the state prison to serve a five year sentence. He was cell mates with bank robber Harry Pierpont, who had befriended another criminal, John Dillinger. Along with a select few other inmates, they would plan elaborate heists to pull once they got out. Dillinger was released on parole in 1933, the same year Durden’s sentence was to end. Barely a month later a string of high profile bank robberies lead by Dillinger began to take place across the Midwest. Durden worked with the gang until Dillinger’s death in 1933. The FBI went on to locate and arrest the remaining members, and a year later Durden was shot and killed during an ill-fated robbery in Indianapolis. A life full of bad decisions and even worse actions landed Durden a place in Hell. When presented with the choice to endure unimaginably painful torture for all eternity or be forced to inflict it upon others, he was quick to chose the latter. Shortly thereafter Durden started the transformation from an eternally damned soul into a demon, all the while working the torture racks or committing other atrocious acts in Hell. He managed to possess a human or two during his 77 years in the pit, and continues to do so today. RELATIONSHIPS *Levi Blakely - Torture victim in the SPN and heroin verses, too whiny for Durden's tastes *Ryan Letowski - Durden rode him like he stole him in the SPN and heroin verses *Maxwell Anderson - Stupid asshole Hunter grumble grumble VERSES ♦SPN Verse♦ So much will go here later ♦Heroin Verse♦ And be copied here ♦Killjoys♦ Durden, aka Zero Percent, is a high ranking Exterminator that works for BL/ind. Ryan, Levi, and Clara barely made it out alive after their break-in and rescue mission, and Durden plans on seeing that their celebration period is very, very short. ♦Space Pirate Verse♦ High ranking Alliance bounty hunter, and would you look at that shiny price on Levi's head? ♦Angels & Demons Verse♦ Oh ho ho, just call him, he'll come. When he's not torturing the new arrivals to Hell, that is. FACTS - Durden owns a guinea pig in any verse where he's actually alive. No, really. PLAYLIST GALLERY WARDROBE (insert wardrobe photo gallery here) Category:Characters